


Sleep Tight

by PacificHeights



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, also cliff hangers, and im still stoned off my ass, arrested development is good for the soul, go and watch some arrested development, pheackerdosia, so theres that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificHeights/pseuds/PacificHeights
Summary: Pip has a nightmare. It's up to Theo and George to calm him down.This was a request. I honestly have never heard of this ship, but that's okay, because I wrote it anyway.





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cactiist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiist/gifts).



It wasn’t like in the movies.

Philip didn’t sit straight up. He didn’t jump, or wake up with a scream. He wasn’t even entirely sure how he woke up, he just knew that he had had a nightmare. 

It was the kind of nightmare that wasn’t about zombies, or nuclear war, or dinosaurs chasing him.

It was about his parents. 

His dad, specifically. 

His dad had gotten shot. He was just laying in bed, and he had grabbed Philip’s hand, and he looked him straight in the eyes, looking like he was about to say something - his father always had something to say, whether anyone would listen or not - and then, he dropped Philip’s hand, he leaned back, he gave him a soft, gentle smile, and he just-

He died.

His face didn’t even look old, in Philip’s dream. He looked the same as he did now. Glasses, a few wrinkles around his eyes, some smile lines, a couple of grey hair here and there. He looked like his forty seven year old self, and that was what freaked Philip out the most.

He was twenty two years old. He wasn’t ready for his dad to die. Not yet. His dad couldn’t die before he got the chance to watch Philip buy a house, and get married, and have children of his own. His dad couldn’t die yet. 

It took him a minute to realize that it was only a dream.

His dad wasn’t going to die.

Not yet, anyway.

His dad wasn’t going to die, and he had nothing to worried about.

He slung his arm over his girlfriend’s waist - she slept in the middle of her two boyfriends - and spooned up against her, letting his nose rest in the crook of her neck, her nose tickling his hair. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to get back to sleep. 

Philip shifted again, after a few minutes of laying there. He really hoped that he could get a little bit of sleep that night, but he highly doubted he would be able to. He pressed closer to his girlfriend. She moved slightly, turning in his arms to face him.

“Philip…” She yawned, glancing over at the alarm clock, “It’s three in the morning. What are you doing up?” She asked, voice so quiet he could barely hear it. She didn’t want to wake George up. 

“Nothing… Just had a bit of a nightmare.” He replied, the volume of his voice matching hers. 

“Oh.” She nodded slightly. She pressed her cheek against his chest, hugging him tightly, and yawned again. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked.

Pip shook his head. 

“I think you want to talk about it.” She mumbled into his sternum. 

“No… No, I’m alright with not talking about it.” He said. 

“Talking about it will help you sleep.” 

It was at times like these that Philip realized how similar his girlfriend was to his mother. Eliza always made Philip talk about his issues, claiming that it would make him feel better, after he talked it through with her. 

He would never admit it, but she was right.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He repeated. “It’s fine. It’s not a big deal.” 

“Tell me.” Theo requested. “Tell me for my sake, if not for your own. You know I hate not knowing things.” She was terrible with surprises - Christmas was her least favourite holiday. She hated not knowing what was in the goddamn boxes under the tree. It made her anxious. 

“It was just a bad dream,” He started, “about my dad.” 

“About your dad…?” 

“About my dad.” He nodded. “He just… I don’t know. He was- he…” He could feel his eyes start to well up with tears, thinking back on what had happened. Was that what would really happen? Would he just be there one moment, and then be gone the next? Would he die soon? Pip wasn’t ready to lose him. He wasn’t ready to not have a father. “He died.” 

Theo was quiet for a moment, but reached up, wiping a tear that spilled out of his eye. “Shh… You’re alright.” She told him, running her fingers through his curly mop of hair. “You’re alright. Your dad isn’t dead. He isn’t going to die anytime soon… For God’s sake, Pip, he isn’t even fifty yet.” She said. “Besides… Alexander Hamilton is too stubborn to die. He’ll outlive us all.”

Philip couldn’t argue with that logic. 

“I know, I just… I don’t know. I don’t know. He’s… He’s just… I don’t want to lose him.” Philip scrunched his face up, hoping to save himself from more tears falling out of his eyes. 

“You won’t. Not for a long, long time, at the very least.” She assured. She reached up once again, guiding his face back to its resting position, and wiped another tear from his face. She turned over to her other boyfriend, shaking him slightly.

“Theo, what are you doing?” Pip asked, frowning.

“Waking George up.” She answered.

“Why are you doing that? He’s asleep.”

“So? It’s not like you’re going to be able to get back to sleep, and he doesn’t work until late tomorrow evening.” She reasoned, shaking him again. “George. Wake up.” She was speaking at a normal volume now. 

George groaned, rolling over onto his back. He opened his eyes, looking up at her. “What do you want?” He asked, groggily. 

“Pip had a nightmare.” 

“So?”

“So, Pip had a nightmare. Come on. You’re watching The Little Mermaid with us.” Theo insisted.

“We just watched The Little Mermaid!” Philip protested, “Can’t we watch something else?” 

“Can’t I go back to sleep?” George followed up.

“No. Both of you get up. I’m making us hot chocolate, and we are watching The fucking Little Mermaid.” Theodosia was nearly as stubborn as Philip’s father - if she wanted to watch The Little Mermaid, they would end up watching The Little Mermaid. 

Both boys groaned, and George mumbled something under his breath, sliding out of bed. Philip slept in only his boxers - Batman boxers tonight - where as George felt the need to cover himself up more with sweats and an old shirt. Pip made his way over to the dresser, opening his drawer for pyjama pants that he generally only opened in the middle of winter, and pulled out his thinnest pair of pants, sliding them on. He wasn’t fond of lounging around the apartment in nothing but his underwear, and there was no way he would be putting on a pair of actual pants at three in the morning to go and watch a Disney movie.

Theo sat on the bed on her knees - she, unlike Philip, had nothing against walking around the apartment in her underwear. She watched him put his pants on, and watched George stretch a bit before she climbed off of the bed. She walked over to the door and opened it, exiting their bedroom, and walking out into their cramped living room space, and then into their connected kitchen. 

Philip looked over at George, “The things we do for her.” He grumbled. George only nodded, rolling his eyes, “I swear, she has us wrapped around her finger. You were the one who had the nightmare, yet she’s the one making us watch a movie and drink hot chocolate… I know she means well, but damn, I just want some sleep.” He said, making his way over to Philip. He wrapped one arm around his waist, looking him in the eyes. “You’re okay, though, right?” He asked, “You were crying. I can see that you were crying. You’ve got those little tear marks on your face.” 

Pip just shrugged, “I’ll be fine. It was just a bad dream, after all.” He leaned down, pecking George’s lips. “It’s you that I’m worried about. I know how grumpy you get when you don’t get enough sleep.” 

George playfully hit Philip’s shoulder, shaking his head fondly at the other man, “You’re a dick.” He laughed softly. 

“I know.” Philip replied. He took George’s hand and led him out to the living room. 

Theo was in the kitchen, busying herself by making hot chocolate. She really did make the best hot chocolate - she made it with unsweetened cocoa powder, cinnamon, vanilla, and a little bit of chili powder. It was even better than Eliza’s hot chocolate, Philip had told her one night, when the three of them were gathered around the heater vent, blankets draped over their shoulders. It had been the first time she made it for them. That had been a little over three years ago. 

George made his way over to the couch, sitting on the cushion that he had claimed as his own. He leaned against the armrest, watching Philip as he sat opposite of him. Theo always sat in the middle of them - she was the smallest one, so she was best suited for the middle. 

Philip yawned, glancing over at the kitchen, and then back at George. “Maybe if we already have something on when she comes out here, we won’t have to watch The Little Mermaid.” He leaned forward and stole the remote from the coffee table, turning the television on. He went straight to Netflix - they didn’t have cable, only Netflix and a DVD player - and switched on Arrested Development. It was one of their favourite shows to watch together, and they had finished it about seven times, but it was still amazing.

“There’s always money in the banana stand.” Philip felt himself whispered before he could stop it. George looked over at him, giving him a strange look, but at that point in their relationship, he had learned not to question it. 

Theo came back in with three mugs of hot chocolate a few minutes into the episode. She handed one mug to each boy, and then sat in the middle of them, holding her own mug. “Oh, Arrested Development.” She giggled. “I suppose I’ll allow it… But we’re watching The Little Mermaid tomorrow.” She leaned her head against Pip’s shoulder, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Alright. I can work with that.” Pip replied. 

Theo stood up after a second and shook her head, “No, this doesn’t feel right. You get in the middle.” She told Philip. He complied and scooted into the middle of the couch. She took his place, and both Theodosia and George took the opportunity to snuggle up close with Pip and watch their show.

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, all three pairs of eyes focused on The One Where Michael Leaves, someone letting out a chuckle on occasion, until Pip’s phone started ringing in their bedroom. The mop head kept watching the show, snuggling up closer with his significant others, deciding to let it be - it was probably just a telemarketer. 

It rang again.

Now who the hell would be calling him at three thirty in the morning? 

He excused himself and walked into the bedroom.

His mother was calling. 

He picked up the phone.

“Hey, Mom, why are you calling at-”

“Philip, something has happened. Don’t panic, but your father... he got shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is shit lol i tried


End file.
